First Dance
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: an OS on Ishyant and Kavi in a supporting role. Read & Review :) And registered members please vote my poll on my profile.


**A/N: In this fic Ishyant and Kavi are not CID officers but simple college students. Read to know why Ishita is pairing with Kavin and why Purviis with Dushyant.**

**and please guys VOTE MY POLL. I need the opinion of all the members in FF. I got only 14 votes and the no. of registered members musst be more than 50.**

* * *

**First Dance**

It was Saturday in Hogwarts College, and students were supposed to gather for the practice of annual function dance. Ishita , and Kavin were partner, and Dushyant was partnered along with his pretend girlfriend Purvi. Tarika was in charge of looking after all the accommodations for the dance. Little did, Ishita knew Dushyant would be also participating on the dance competition. He has specifically said yesterday she wondered he would not. Then why? Was her jealousy plan working?

Kavin was waiting for Ishita at Hogwarts College.

Kavin (snorting)-You are late! And, if you want your ex boy friend jealous mission to start! Chaap! Chapp! Come on! They have already come Come Let's go! and My lady plz do me the honor of offered his arms for Ishita to support.

Ishita- My Lady! How Cute! Laughing she clung to Kavin's arm.

Upon walking their way towards their destination, Ishita and Kavin sighted Dushyant and Purvi Purviwas clinging to Dushyant like a he was some eye candy. Ishita angered boiled, and she pressed hardly on Kavin's shoulders hardly .

Dushyant, and Purviwalked up like lost in their own world. Meanwhile, Dushyant seeing Ishita hand around clung to Kavin's arms nearly boiled in jealousy, but managed to clam himself down.

Kavin- Ishita! Could please pressing my arms and look at me like you are about chew me up

Ishita- Sorry! Kavin! I got distracted (apologizing)

Kavin stopped Ishita, and released from his support.

Ishita (baffled- Why did we stop?

Kavin- Dufus! If you become distracted so easily. It will become difficult in our mission to make Dushyant confess his love for u, and arise envy in him. (hitting her forehead lightly)

Ishita- I am sorry! Kavin ! It's just so difficult to see your own soul mate reject you and not tell you the truth. Kavin! I fall for him more and more everyday.

Kavin's throat burned at hearing that. Ishita might not reciprocate his love, but she was his fren, and he would play the necessary cupid to bring them together. Dushyant was a complex character, and he knew he had to dig deeper in to Dushyant to arouse jealousy to extent he would end up confessing his undying love for Ishita. Kavin knew Ishita's happiness lied with Dushyant, and he had come to respect that.

Kavin (thinking)- Ok! We have to arouse a so much envy on him that he will himself come to you and confess the truth. So, in order we have to get little cozy.

Ishita- Fine! But, it's not one ur flattery trick nah! It's not getting you anywhere!

Kavin- Madam! I know and my boundaries

Ishita- Let's go then.

Dushyant was leaning against the door giving his attitude I don't give shit to the world. As soon he saw Ishita, he jumped from his position and grabbed Purvi and pretended to romance her.

Ishita sighting Purvi and Dushyant P.D.A. she nearly lost her balance , but Kavin supported her with his wait before she could fall. Ishita! did not eye Dushyant, and walked in to the rehearsal room.

Tarika instruced everyone to be gathered on the dance floor., and introduced the dance instructors. Ishita, Kavin, Purvi Dushyant and everyone lined up in the middle with their partner. Ishita chose a spot near Dushyant and Purvi

Dushyant spinned Purvi around, and slid his arms through her waist. He praised Purvi for her dancing skills which cause Ishita to jump, and she accidentally stepped on Kavin's shoes.

Kavin- Awww! Ishita! Why are you stepping on me? Why are you venting your awful dancing skills on my shoes.

Ishita- I am sorry Kavin!

Kavin- It's ok, and focus (furrowing his eyebrows and signaling her for her mission).

Kavin twilered Ishita around, and slid her hand through her waist. Ishita pretended to play along with Kavin, and pretended to get more, and more cozier with Kavin. Kavin slowly brought Ishita more and more closer to him, and when the dance instructed the dancers to freeze up for a second and look in to their partners eyes. Kavin took the advantage, and pull Ishita towards him. Meanwhile , seeing Kavin and Ishita getting more closer, and closer was trying to balance his anger, and was gritted his teeth. Ishita ! Laughed pretending that she was taken by Kavin's. Dushyant excused himself from Purvi grabbed Ishita forcefully grabbed Ishita by the arms, and dragged her from the room. Kavin was plain old amused, and check mix. The plan had worked. He eyed Purvi and gave her a thumbs up. Phase one complete! Check Mix. Tarika smiled, and gave the nod of approval for Kavin.

Dushyant came to Ishita and took hold of her.

Ishita- Dushyant! You are hurting me! Please Let me go! (Ishita begged Dushyant to release her for grip.)

Dushyant took Ishita to the locker room, and released her from his grips. He locked the locker room. Since no one was on campus today beside the students participating on the annual dance function. He made sure no was there before locking the door. He inched and approach towards Ishita. Ishita dumb founded and taken at the moment moved back by small steps until she landed herself against a locker.

Dushyant came closer to her, and pined his one his hand against the locker wall.

Dushyant- What the hell were doing getting cozying with Kavin? (hissing, and hititng the locker)

Ishita closed her eyes, and at the sound of Dushyant hitting the locker. She knew the plan had worked, and she now has to gather courage to demand answers. She slowly open her eyelids.

Ishita- I could ask the same question to you? Why the were you getting cozying with Purvi?

Dushyant- Because she is my girl freind and I have the right to do so. And, Kavin he is not your B.F. and the guy for you (he scolded Ishita,and grabbed Ishita's arms tightly and released her from his grips)

Ishita- First,Kavin is my boy friend since yesterday! So, like you I have the right to do if you will excuse let me , I have get to him, and finish off the thing I started because a stranger interfered wit h my affairs,and I do not know who you are.(walking away)

Dushyant grabbed Ishita's hand, and thrusted her against the locker.

Dushyant- You listen to me now! He is not boyfriend, and I am not no stranger. I am your soul mate, and he is just your friend. You just see him as a fren nothing more, and I can tell. You are doing to do this envy me! And, I am saying you are gonna break off with him

Ishita bit her lips and her pounded in excitement hearing what Dushyant has just said. She calmed herself down, and she knew she needed to push Kavin's button more.

Ishita- I don't care Dushyant! It's too late, and I love him more than as a fren. Sorry! But I don't love you anymore.(snickering)

Dushyant- You are lying! I can see the love for me in your eyes, and I can read you Ishita! Don't forget that we are soul mates.(hissing)

Ishita- Then Why Dushyant do you avoid me? Why do u refuse to admit you care, and you love. Dushyant! I can see the same pining of emptiness and loneliness with out me. I can read crystal clear Dushyant too! I know you care for me, and you love me more than yourself. Then, Dushyant! If you love me , Why are you doing this? Why can't you admit we are made for each other.? And, your self-admitted we are soul mates, and then why do you go on dating other girl,and hurt me(Ishita walled up the tears, and broke down in front of him). Why Dushyant! Why?

Dushyant slowly picked Ishita's up, and Ishita engulfed in his arms.

Dushyant- Shssh! Love! Please ! Stop crying ! I cannot see you cry! I do care a lot about you.

Ishita upon hearing embraced Dushyant more tightly than ever. Dushyant slowly released her from the hug, and cupped Ishita's face and kissed her tears to wipe it away. He then kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and slowly threw lingering kisses down her neck through collar bone. Each time he deepened the kiss, and assured Ishita what she meant to him. Ishita felt goose bumps, and chills down through her whole body. Dushyant! Slowly then brought Ishita lips to his, and gave her a lingering kiss. Ishita could not handle the tempation any longer, and deepened it more. Dushyant no longer being able to control himself pined her against the locker room, and deepened the kiss more and more than before, and slid his hand through Ishita's arms to secure the kissing spot, and rubbed one of his hand around Ishita's body urging her to want more, and she wrapped on of her legs around Dushyant. Ishita wanted to remember, and capture this moment, and wanted to feel that what was happening was real and not a fantasy because she has dreamt for this moment forever. Suddenly, he jerked her and yelled.

Dushyant: no! Ishita it's wrong.

Ishita: but why? Don't you love me?

Dushyant: yes I do but all this after marriage.

She blushed after hearing **MARRIAGE.**

Dushyant: so shall we go outside now?

Ishita: Ya sure!

They came back to rehearsals' hall and Tarika announced.

Tarika: so now we get our couples back. Ishita and Dushyant. And Kavin and Purvi.

* * *

**A/N: so how was that. Hope you enjoyed. Do review. I'll update all my fics but it will take time.**

**Reviews wanted.**

**Yours**

**Kashaf Titli.**


End file.
